elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Elona+ Japanese/English Translation
Preamble Having come here a few times before to edit the article for Yacatect of Wealth, I posted an inquiry edit about the chance of translated lines making it into later versions of Elona+ and received a speculatory response that was unlikely as no one had successfully communicated with the developers of Elona+. I do not believe anything until I have tried and failed at it myself, and then just resolve to fail harder and more spectacularly - luckily, this was not the case. Posting on the Japanese Elona+ wiki's Request Board got me these two responses as well as a link. Responses below, and following my machine-assisted translation. *おお！英語圏の勇士もとい有志の方ですね、素晴らしいです！　開発スレッド（現時点）あの犬だけどサウスティリスを開発しようと思う＋２２　http://jbbs.livedoor.jp/bbs/read.cgi/game/45610/1342458733/　にて、あの犬さんと直接お話されてみてはいかがでしょうか？非常に苦労されているご様子なので、とても歓迎されることと思います！　　　完全英訳に向けて着々と進んでいるのを見ると、わくわくしますね xD -- 管理犬? 2012-09-16 (日) 02:05:01 *和訳の精度が怪しいのがちょっと不安だけれど、まぁ和訳と英訳では違うから大丈夫…なのかな？でも地の文とかならまだしも、セリフ調だと表現の多 様さによって難易度跳ね上がるんじゃないかな。助詞抜きとから抜き言葉とか、ひらがなが続いてると単語の区切りとかも判別が難しそう…あ、イエー イ！Friendさん見てるー？見てたらちょっとこのコメント英訳してみておくれよ！ -- Ano犬? 2012-09-16 (日) 03:06:23 *Great to see that someone volunteers from the English-speaking fanbase! At thread 22, http://jbbs.livedoor.jp/bbs/read.cgi/game/45610/1342458733/ we're working on South Tyris, please contact Manager Dog if you would like to contribute. We'd be glad for the assistance; but if you look closely, we are moving towards a full English translation. You're thrilled, right? XD - Manager Dog *On second thought, I'm a bit worried about the accuracy of the Japanese translation's accuracy because of the differences between English and Japanse? Anyway. I think the sentances needs to sound more natural if we want a better translation. Conveying the same feeling seems to be difficult... The particles and sentance structure bleed into one another. Mr. Friend, I delayed the English translation a little to watch this comment! - Manager Dog I feel bad I missed the response about a week ago due to parents and hospital matters, but this clearly indicates we have an in. I do not speak Japanese as a first language, and do not have a great deal of time, but if I can get this far, I know we can help contribute, and get a functional Elona+ translated quicker and more 'naturally', for everyone's benefit. I believe Manager Dog (I'm sure this is a mistranslation, but it sounds pretty cute...) was worried about the natural-ness of the English text in the section I linked in my post, which can be found in the previously mentioned Yacatect section. So, what would be fantastic as if we could somehow summarize the translations, half-translations and work that we have finished at the moment and present + discuss it with the Japanese community. I know there must be fluent speakers out there amongst the wiki, and I am asking for your assistance now - I know there is a lot of things to be done and many projects, both life and game-related to work on; but this would take a fraction of time and help a lot of us out. As for the rest of us, if we could perhaps organize a English -> Japanese table, with previously untranslated lines, speaker, and the translation, that would make it much easier to integrate. Though due to my missing this comment, we missed Elona+ 1.10, I do think we could hit the ballpark of Elona+ 1.12, perhaps even 1.11. And I realize this is asking a lot, while not having a strong background in the community. I don't really participate in things; I tend to drift from one place to another. But this game has given me hours of enjoyment, and the community has been fun and engaging. If I can help a little here, so be it; and if you will help in this effort even more than you all already have, that would be fantastic. I hope this functions well as an outline, and that people are interested in pitching in. I am going to attempt to post both a response comment, as well as to the board Manager Dog mentioned. Finally, to those trying to contribute to the wiki, one needs to have a Japanese Proxy to post to the section; please do not speculate as to the reasons why, for now just grab a free one if you need to post there for whatever reason. Again - thank everyone, good luck and forward! / As of Sunday, September 23, 2012 on the Japanese wiki: Friend (Ed. That's me, FrancisYorkMorgan): どうもありがとうございます。 すみません、私はこの会議を逃した。 私は同じくらい私はできる限り助ける!.. ご想像のようにしかし、私は流暢なスピーカーではないです。 私は助けるために多くの熟練したスピーカーを取得しようとしています！我々はすでに書き込みをたくさんやった。 うまくいけば、それは私の翻訳よりも良い流れます。 (^^) 再び - ありがとうございます！ Thank you very much - I apologize, I missed this meeting. I am willing to help as much as possible!.. But as you can imagine, I am not a fluent speaker. I am trying to get a large number of fluent speakers to help out! We have already done a lot of the writing. Hopefully it will sound more natural than my translation. Again - Thank you! /As of Sunday, September 23, 2012 Sorry, looks like my internet is being rather uncooperative and keeps shorting off. Again, the board I was directed to is hereand I believe if we are friendly and communicative we can get this done - and I know we can be. I will try to get back on asap, hopefully within the hour or whenever this weather dies down. And thanks to all the help given so far - it's your work and this wiki that helped me find the game in the first place, so I oughta put a small thank you here for that as well! Category:Elona+ Category:Translation and spelling errors